


Sister

by Slaskia



Series: Misfortunate Events [7]
Category: Halo
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sani is not liking how his current relationship with Runi is going, but is not sure what to do about it.  A visit from a family member gives him the push he needs....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

Sani sat at the café table, absently stirring what was left of the ice cream he had bought, his head resting on his other hand.  The remaining ice cream had turned to its liquid state long ago and was now almost completely warm, however he did not seem to notice.  What was on his mind had spoiled what little sweet tooth he had this evening. 

At least Runi wasn’t here to pester him and for that, he was grateful since it was Runi that was the cause of his current dilemma.  Very few knew of the true depth of their relationship, though he was certain the Shipmaster suspected and Johnson probably figured it out after the game board incident thanks to his slip up.  It was a relationship he had been in almost since he joined the military, starting as a normal brotherly bond many young male Sangheili formed with each other.  The bond between Runi and himself had grown into something else roughly a year afterward, in part due to the stresses of war and the lack of R&R time. 

He thought he loved his partner, but now he was not so sure.  Ever since the war ended, things had started to change between them.  Runi was getting more and more daring in both his ‘affections’ and finding means to alleviate his boredom.  Things Sani was getting uncomfortable about, raising little red flags in his mind.  However, since he was the more timid and paranoid of the pair, he wasn’t sure if he should risk breaking up with him, fearing how the somewhat unpredictable Sangheili would react. 

“Now there is a face I have not seen in years.”  A familiar voice said, drawing him out of his mood. 

“Sis!?”  Sani said as he sprang to his feet and looked at his older sister, whom was standing before him with one hand on her hip.  “What are you doing here on Cairo?” 

“I was on Earth getting some training from the humans,”  The older female said as the two embraced each other.  “A fascinating experience.” 

“So you learned some new tricks?”  Sani asked, his mood immediately brighter: it had been years since he last saw his sister, whom he adored very much and was the only one in the family he could trust with his little secret.  While his mother he doubted would react negatively to the news he was bisexual, his father would outright disown him. 

“Many,”  His sister said, a smile on her face.  “And new variants to ones that were already discovered by our own people.” 

“You will have to show me sometime.”  Sani said. 

“Well I will be here for a couple days before I leave for home, so that should not be a problem.  Provided that is…you are not going to go off on a mission or something before then.” 

“Not that I know of Yura,”  Sani said with a shrug.  “We are here on some ‘cultural enlightenment’ of our own.  Well, the Arbiter, Shipmaster and a few others are.  Something about going to a…horse ranch?” 

“Hmm…I heard about those while I was on the surface,”  Yura said.  “Something about riding the native wildlife that had been tamed.  Hope everything goes well.” 

“I suppose if it does not we will be hearing about it.”  Sani remembered the ‘school visit’ incident with the Arbiter and the Spartan.  Despite their efforts to keep what happened a secret, Johnson made sure to spread the word.  Since Johnson was supposed to be with them this time, he was certain any humorous things that happened would be heard about. 

“So how have things been with you, brother?”  Yura asked.  “I am kind of surprised Runi is not with you, considering what you told me about you two.” 

Sani grunted and looked away, his mood immediately going southward.  Yura caught on quickly.  “Come on,” She said, gently leading him away from the café.  “You look like you want to talk to someone about it.” 

\-- 

Runi, meanwhile, had just arrived on Cairo Station after having been delayed by some duties on the ship.  Now he was free to do what he wanted for the next couple of days and Sani was going to be a big part of his plans.  That his partner went on ahead without waiting for him annoyed him greatly: surely he could wait a few hours before having his ice cream fix! 

At least he knew where he would head first, so the café was the first place he was going to go.  However, when he got there he got a bit of a shock.  Sani was indeed at the café, but there was a female with him:  what was a female Sangheili doing here!?  Runi kept his distance as he watched them talk, obviously very comfortable with each other.  He noticed that Sani looked a bit disturbed at one point and it was at that point the female led him away. 

For a moment, Runi just stood there, trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.  He knew Sani could go either way in terms of whom he was attracted to:  if he was straight, he knew _he_ would hit on her.  However, just the thought of his partner even _thinking_ of cheating on him made his blood start to boil.  _I need to verify what they are up to…_.  He thought as he headed off in the direction the pair left. 

\-- 

Yura took him to the small park that was on the station.  Sani sat down on one of the benches, Yura sitting down beside him. 

“Alright, so talk to me.  What is going on?”  She asked. 

Sani sighed and remained quiet for a moment, not sure how to start.  “Things are not going well between Runi and me…,”  He said finally and proceeded to tell her the things Runi was doing that was making him uncomfortable.  The pranks, the attitude toward him and some of the more ‘intimate’ things he wouldn’t dare tell anyone else.  “Overall he seems to be getting more…possessive of me,”  Sani said as he finished.  “He’s been trying to restrict what I do on my own:  you would not believe the look he gave me when I told him I was coming here ahead of him earlier.” 

“Sounds like a very one-sided relationship,”  Yura said with a sigh.  “I am no expert, but it sounds like he is becoming controlling, borderline abusive.  I would not stay in this relationship any longer if I were you Sani, for your own safety.” 

“I am afraid of how he will react though,”  Sani admitted.  “Plus considering I am assigned to the same room as he is, breaking up with him will be difficult.” 

Yura shrugged.  “Ask your Shipmaster for a room transfer then,”  She said.  “Considering some of the stories you have told me regarding the antics of you two, he would probably be overjoyed at the idea of separating you.” 

Sani chuckled at that.  “Yeah, possibly.  Maybe I should see about a transfer to another ship….” 

Yura gave him a look.  “You are that worried about his reaction?” 

“Yes….”  He admitted sadly. 

“I would rather you stay close to people you know and are comfortable with in case he does try to do something to you Sani,” She said.  “You would more likely have the support you need if you stay with the _Shadow of Intent_ then you would on a different ship.” 

“You have a point…but still….” 

“Sani…,” Yura sighed.  “You need to get over your timidness if you are to get ahead in the military _and_ to break away from Runi,”  She looked at the time.”  Oh…I am sorry Sani, but I have a meeting to attend.  I will talk to you later, alright?” 

“Ok Yura.”  He watched her leave, then sighed in slight depression.  _She is right, but how am I to do this?_  

“What do you think you are doing?”  A familiar voice growled. 

“Runi….”  Sani gasped as he jumped to his feet to face him. 

“Thinking of leaving?  Cheating on me?”  Runi snarled as the slightly taller male got in his face. 

“I….”  Sani desperately wanted to say something, anything, but the words were caught in his throat. 

“You are mine…,”  Runi said, running a claw down the side of his neck, causing him to shudder involuntarily.  “No one else’s.” 

“I am not your property Runi,”  Sani said boldly.  “I can leave you if I want.” 

“And who else would take you?”  Runi snarled.  “There are no others like us on our ship and you know how such relationships are only barely tolerated.” 

“I am Bi, remember?”  Sani said.  “I can go either way.” 

Runi’s face darkened.  “Oh, I remember and I saw how that little bitch was trying to take you from me… 

“Runi, she’s….” 

“Do not worry…I will take care of her,”  Runi said not listening to him.  “She will not want to talk to you anymore once I am done with her.” 

“Runi no…wait!”  Sani said as his partner turned to leave.  Runi suddenly spun around and socked him in the gut, doubling him over and knocking the wind out of him. 

“We will have to have a serious _talk_ after I am done.”  Runi snarled as he left him there, gasping for breath. 

\-- 

Yura stood in front of a group of women, mostly civilians but there was a number of marines as well.  Beside her was the class’s usual instructor, whom was listening to her speech with interest.  Suddenly the door to the room burst open and a male Sangheili stormed in with an evil intent in his eyes.  “You!”  He growled as he stomped toward the front of the room.  “I need to have a word with you.” 

The female Sangheili smiled, immediately guessing who this rogue was and why he was after her.  “Well class, I usually ask for a volunteer at this point, but it seems this nice young man has volunteered for us.”  She said, some of the women giggling. 

“The only thing anyone volunteered for is you getting into some pain!” 

“Try it.”  Yura said, still smiling.  At that, the male lunged.

\-- 

Once Sani caught his breath, he began his frantic search for his sister, to warn her about Runi.  Problem was, he did not know where her meeting was supposed to be.  Fortunately, since she was likely the only female Sangheili on board, it was easy to ask if anyone had seen her and he found out she was to be a guest speaker at one of the meetings that were regularly held on the station.  He made a beeline for the room he was told the meeting was taking at, only to find that the meeting had just ended. 

About a dozen human women were walking out of the room, all chatting excitedly with impressed looks on their faces.  “I have got to try that on my ex next time he tries to get in my face!”  He heard one of them say.  He wondered if he managed to beat Runi to his sister, but when he entered the room, he found that not to be the case. 

Runi had apparently made himself the perfect volunteer for Yura to do her demonstration on for the class.  Sani barely recognized him actually, since he was somehow turned into a ball of tangled limbs.  He didn’t know Runi was that… _flexible_ …though he imagined some joints were now dislocated. 

“Most impressive,”  The sole remaining human was saying to Yura, whom looked quite pleased at her handiwork.  “If a bit excessive….” 

“Well, the turning him into a pretzel thing is completely optional,”  Yura said with a big smile.  “Besides, this particular one had it coming.”  She pushed the Runi ball with a hoof, prompting a whimper of pain from him. 

“Yura…,”  Sani said as he approached her, blinking in astonishment at what was done to Runi.  “You…alright?” 

“I am perfectly fine brother,”  Yura said.  “You missed my demonstration however.” 

“I will just have to catch the next one,”  Sani said with a sigh before addressing Runi.  “I see you met my sister.” 

“Sister?”  Runi’s muffled voice said from somewhere in the mass of tangled limbs. 

“Yes sister.  Yura ‘Bavum,”  Sani said, folding his arms.  “She is an instructor at the Women’s SelfDefenseAcademy back on Sangheilios and was here to learn some things from the human masters.” 

“As well as do some demonstrations on the Sangheili techniques for the humans,”  Yura added with a smile.  “I must say you proved to be the perfect volunteer.  Want to volunteer again for my next demo?” 

“Hell no!”  Runi cried.  “Sani…sweetie…can you help me out here?” 

Sani found himself chuffing in mild disgust.  “After what you did to me, I think I will leave you tangled up for a while….”  At that, he turned around and walked away, Yura and the human instructor following. 

“You cannot leave me like this!”  Runi pleaded. 

“Good bye Runi,”  Sani said.  “I am sure _someone_ will take you to the infirmary at some point, it just will not be me.”


End file.
